Father, Lover and Always a Runaway
by Eclipsed Dark Desires
Summary: Everyone always points fingers, but Joseph Joestar is still a reflection of the great and honest man his grandfather was, just with a touch of crazy. Josuke stop breaking an old man's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello world. So this is my First JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fan fiction, I am probably gonna be tar and feathered by some people for starting a new story, but I just fell in love with JoJo and I can't seem to write anything that doesn't involve Joseph Joestar. So I give you this: Father, Lover and Always a Runaway.

Disclaimer: I love Jojo, but I don't own it, that's all Hirohiko Araki-sensei's brain child. I just feel that the Joseph extramarital affair was not explained well enough for me, so here is my explanation.

* * *

"What part of stay away from my mom don't you understand, Mr. Joestar?" An angered Josuke threatened his elderly progenitor. The old man looked to the ground with shame, he didn't want to break his promise to his only son, heck he never intended to, but Shizuka crawled away from him and it led him to the mailbox of Josuke's house. " I'm sorr..." Joseph started to apologize.

" -you are not. I told you a million times to stop being a depraved old man and leave my mom alone. I have a suggestion, take your things, leave this dangerous place and go back to your wife and real family?" The angered youth poked Joseph in the chest and walked back into his house after retrieving his mail. Following his son with his tired green eyes, he noticed how the youth slammed the front door, how he closed the curtains and that's when Joseph saw the familiar woman who still wore her hair short. Sadly Joseph Joestar smiled at the happy house that raised his strong son and waked away with a half visible newborn giggling in his arms.

Hours later from the confrontation between father and son, the phone rang at Higashikata household, "Hello how can I help you?" The woman spoke into the receiver awaiting a reply. Silence followed and the familiar husky breathing of Jotaro came to her ears. Her knees got weak thinking of his similarities to her beloved Joseph, but the woman sighed as she came to the conclusion she was never going to see her lover ever again. "Hey, Josuke! Your nephew's on the phone!" She hollered knowing way to well Josuke was probably deafened by his A-button mashing in his room. Placing the controller down he picked up the phone in his room as he yelled back at her that he had it. Usually the doubt free mother wouldn't ease drop into her son's personal life, but lately the trusting woman had a suspicious feeling. Apologizing to Josuke in her head in advance, her motherly curiosity kicked in as she continued to listen on the active line. Placing the phone on mute, Tomoko continued to paint her toe nails navy blue as she finally heard Jotaro speak.

"Hey Josuke, can your mom ease up on calling me your nephew. Its rather embarrassing and brings me too much attention." The man pleaded honestly, not liking the obvious age difference that brought upon so many questions, and to his concern his uncle only replied 'yeah yeah.' Upset at the uncaring youth, the stoic man uttered an 'uncle Josuke' making a cold chill run down the teen's spine and he agreed to convince his mother to stop. To this silliness Tomoko giggled to herself quietly as she used her thumb to skim off the paint at the sides oh her left toe.

"So what's up? You never call this late on a school night... Is it another stand user? Was there another incident?" The boy hectically asked.

"No, no Josuke. It's about the old man. Have you seen him around? We split up earlier looking for that elusive baby. " Jotaro said with a quiet urgency.

Upon hearing Jotaro, Josuke's heart sunk. He thought the old man was just trying to take a gander at his mom, not actually looking for the invisible baby. The silence on the phone had everyone on their toes, until Jotaro cleared his throat as a warning to his insensitive uncle.

"Well you see I told him not to come anywhere near here, and I said that it was bull that he was actually looking for the kid, so I told him to go back home and stop making trouble for everyone." Josuke confessed, now completely filled with guilt.

"Yare, yare daze Josuke. She's gonna find him eventually in the city, what then? The old man is a free spirit, but he didn't deliberately chase down your mom and leave her alone with you." Jotaro was trying to explain when Josuke heard a big thump from inside the living room where his mom should be.

"Give me a sec, I gotta go check up on my mom." Josuke said as he put down the phone and ran to the living room before Jotaro could even reply.

The scene before his blue eyes was an outright invasion of his privacy, his beloved mother passed out on the floor with the telephone in her hand as the booming voice of Jotaro echoed throughout the room. It didn't take a genius to understand that his mother was listening to his conversation, but as upset as he was at her ease dropping, he was more disappointed at how he treated his elderly father. Obviously his mother was still madly in love with Joseph, even after all these years.

All the youth wanted was the peace and even though he hated to cause trouble for others, he managed to trouble others without even trying. Picking up his mother, Josuke placed her gently back on the couch as he un-muted her phone.

"Nephew, it seems my mother was listening to our conversation." Josuke said almost laughing at his failed attempt to keep her out of the loop.

"Well, uncle... you have some explaining to do, and I have to find an old man before he tries anything funny." Jotaro said as he suddenly hung up the phone.

"Huh? Jotaro!" Josuke yelled into the receiver, only to be meant with silence and a new found fear of what the heart broken Joestar might do.

Looking at the ceiling, Josuke sighed knowing that he had to confess the secrets he had been keeping from his mother. Running his hand through his pompadour, the teen contemplated if after revealing the truth to his mother, if he should grovel Rohan to wipe away his mother's memories and affection towards the old married man.

The young man positioned his beloved mother on his lap, with frustrated tears in his eyes. First Jotaro shows up with information of an inheritance and mission that was linked to the cursed family of the Joestars, then his grandfather dies and his once quiet city, was on the verge of becoming the murder capital of Japan. Staring at his mother's unconscious face, he stroked her short hair and whispered to the air "Joseph... He's here in Moriah." Tomoko woke up at the mention of her lover's name and stared in shock at her beloved son.

Nodding his head Josuke confirmed what she had over heard, but it felt so surreal.

Nervously Tomoko shot up from his lap and cupped her son's hands in her hands, begging him that she had to see him.

"There isn't much to see mom, he's a decrepit old man." Josuke automatically said, only to be met with a forceful slap.

Shocked at the sudden act of violence, Josuke brought his trembling hand to the stinging area of his face. His blue eyes lost their light, turning dark with anger at the thought of Joseph.

Upon seeing her son so agitated and upset, Tomoko understood that the youth would never accept that man as his father and asking him to now was unfair. Sighing the young mother looked at her son apologetically, extending a solemn hand to the area she slapped and whispered, "Don't talk bad about your father."

Instead of easing the tension, and apologizing to her son, she actually made it worse. Josuke was fuming, how can a smart, beautiful and independent woman like his mother, still be chasing after a man with a foot in the grave. She filled both parental roles perfectly, and his grandfather was all he needed as a father figure. Josuke never once felt the desire to know or chase after a man who abandoned his beloved mother when she was still a defenseless student. Grinding his teeth in agitation, he shot up from the couch accidentally pushing his mother back.

"He was never there, he abandoned us." Josuke told the distraught woman on the couch.

Biting her bottom lip, Josuke saw it in his mom's eyes. There was something he didn't know and she was on the verge of confessing. Her past sins were going to resurface, to once again shield the scrupulous adulterer everyone thought that her lover was.

"Eh… No. He didn't..." Tomoko stammered as she intertwined her fingers unsure if she should continue with her confession, but the youth's murder some glare silenced her immediately.

Josuke was holding onto the door handle, there were too many emotions running through his perplexed mind and he needed to be left alone.

He felt betrayed that his version of his conception was a lie; he also felt extremely guilty for accusing the old man of trying to sneak a peek at his mother, when Mr. Joestar only showed obedience in everything Josuke asked of him.

Adding the characteristics that the elderly man revealed to him, Josuke was starting to feel sick. Everything his father showed him, revealed a chivalrous man of integrity and self sacrifice and now the only thing that kept his mind occupied was the worrisome tone of Jotaro's voice over Joseph's disappearance.

Should he just leave and ask the old man? Would he provide the truth that was deprived from him? Or should he just stay there and listen to the story of a love struck woman.

"He told me he was married. He refused me, but 'no' was never an option for me." Josuke heard his mother say, but his brain refused to believe that his beautiful petite mother could over power the beast of man Joseph Joestar was rumored to be.

"No, listen to me Josuke... My school paired me off with him as his translator while in Japan. He was a gentleman. I knew better, but even though he 64, he looked at least 15 years younger than your grandfather at the time. He was about to leave, and I didn't even confess my true feelings, so I took advantage of his kindness. It was the last night of his stay in Tokyo before he was to go meet up with his daughter Holly, so he treated me to a restaurant." Tomoko explained to her son with a sudden blush on her face.

Josuke on the other hand was doing the ol' adding two and two together in his ever assuming head. 'Of course the old devil took you out to a nice restaurant. There he'd get you drunk, take you to his hotel room and leave the next day...' The teen thought as he stood still in front of the door, destroying the doorknob without his mother's knowledge.

"I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. He took me to a nice place, we talked and he was trying to pay me for all my help, even though it was a class assignment. I refused him and although he was a bit sadden, he perked up once I ordered him sake . After that he let loose talking about his travels, wife and family. Every word that man said, whether be truth or an exaggeration had my heart racing... I never once regretted what I did next. The restaurant Joseph took me was owned by a dear friend, and during a bathroom break, I convinced the waiter to bring the strongest drink they had." Tomoko looked at the vase onto the coffee table, and thanked the heavens for alcohol.

While Tomoko stayed quiet Josuke was emotionally breaking down, if he felt guilty about treating the elderly man as a nuisance and a stain in his perfect life, now he felt like he was on the same level as Kira. 'If anything happens to that old man because of me, I'll never get to sleep again. I thought for years that he raped mom, I thought he abandoned us, and now she tells me this...' Josuke's busy mind scrambled through the new information.

Using his Crazy Diamond, he fixed the door, and dragged his feet to the couch his mother was sitting and voicelessly he asked her to continue.

"After he drank the entire bottle, he was stumbling and defenseless. He paid for the night, I couldn't drive, so I called for a taxi. It was rather late, he was losing his common sense, but he refused to let me go home alone. He pushed me onto his bed and placed a blanket over my head saying 'I'm taking the couch, sleep well kid' and well Josuke that was the last arrow to hit my heart, before I knew I could no longer resist him. He refused every second I pulled him against me, but the aphrodisiac I slipped into his drink finally kicked in." The woman explained as well as she could while trying to keep it as PG-13 as possible.

Josuke's blue eyes, just stared at the righteous woman he thought to be his mother in shock. He was conceived exactly how he thought he was, under the influence of alcohol, but never in a million years would he thought that Joseph Joestar was the victim. The youth was gonna give it to his mother, he couldn't believe that all these years he accused his father for abandonment, it was his mother's insistent behavior that conceived him, not a cradle stealing pervert. Everything he thought in his life to be true, was unraveling wrong, and he needed to at least find some shining justice somewhere.

"Look mom-" Josuke stared to say when the phone started to ring.

Hoping that Jotaro had found the old man, the teen ran towards the phone hopping to hear good news.

"Josuke! Josuke, pick up the damn phone you dolt!" Jotaro yelled into the phone.

"Jotaro... I'm on the phone, what's wrong?" Josuke asked filled with worry.

"It's Ji Ji, I need you to come here now. We need your Crazy Diamond. He walked into oncoming traffic, he's losing a ton of blood and I can't find Shizuka. She's here somewhere and I can't stand her damn crying! She won't shut up and a good portion of the city is invisible. I'm using The World every couple of seconds, but I can't keep this up." Jotaro informed his uncle while breathing heavily.

Gathering the information from his distraught nephew, Josuke ran out of the door, running desperately towards the Moriah Public library.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. I too didn't know I needed this story until I wrote it, and I believe that this will give some closure to Joseph's fidelity. Foxy grandpa isn't doing so well and Moriah might actually get on the map for something other than having a serial killer.

Disclaimer: I love Jojo, but I don't own it, that's all Hirohiko Araki-sensei's brain child.

* * *

Faster than Star Platinum reaction time, all the major news outlets in the city were gathered at the scene of the crime. The collision could have been deemed a suicide attempt or at least the lapse of sound judgment from a senile old man. Enraged at the constant flashing cameras and News reporters, Jotaro barked for some human compassion.

"Stop taking so many damn pictures. Why don't you imbeciles make yourselves useful and actually call an ambulance!" The young man yelled intimidating those surrounding the tattered corpse on the floor. While Jotaro pushed all onlookers from suffocating the little shreds of life still within his grandfather, para-normalists everywhere gathered with tools in hand inspecting the invisible areas of town.

"Do you think this is the work of a ghost?" A random citizen asked one of the befuddled scientists.

Looking at the charts, graphs and monitors, the random man of paranormal science was left dumbfounded. Nowhere did his instruments detect any anomalies.

"From the data alone, there shouldn't be any reason why the city has disappeared. There is a possibility that what we are experiencing is just an optical illusion arranged by some kind of eclipse." The man sporting a white lab coat suggested to the curious librarian.

Physical data showed no fluctuation and metaphysical anomalies were unapparent, the only variable that Dr. Jones was starting to notice, was that there was a slight time difference between the man who approached him from the other side of the road, and where he was standing. It was only a couple of seconds, but that might be the reason to why the city was slightly disappearing.

Taking a quick look at his watch, the scientist also noticed the slight advancement of time at the city's clock tower, the only misplaced variable was a man in the middle of the street drenched in sweat, at the scene of a horrific accident. Keeping a close eye, Dr. Jones was about to link the disappearing city and the sudden stop of time, when suddenly the shrill cries of a Joseph-less baby were heard. The crying was getting louder and louder as the invisible infant seemed to consumed more of the disappearing city. The residents were flabbergasted and before any logical action took place within the cavern of their minds, the news casters and the curious citizens ran away in a panic before they too would be consumed by the nothingness.

Jotaro was thrilled to some point that the nuisance hovering over his grandfather fled for the hills, but now Shizuka wouldn't shut up and his patience was growing thin. If the brat was crying so much, it probably felt that Joseph didn't have much time to live. Breathing in and out, the young man clad in white halted time for what seemed like the millionth time.

'Only three more blocks Josuke.' The teen delinquent thought to himself as he ran through the boisterous city. An innumerable amount of residents were abandoning the central portion of Moriah. Every person Josuke passed seemed to be in panic or cloaked in fear, running in his opposite direction. The cars were running red lights, as the cops and neighbors alike warned the young man to stay away from the library. Ignoring their thoughtful pleas, Josuke swore he could hear the booming voice of his nephew fill the atmosphere with lapse cries of "The World!" as he got closer to the centrally located library. His steps got quicker as he also started hearing the worrisome wailing of Shizuka. 'Just a little further Mr. Joestar and I'll fix you right up.' The teen kept motivating himself to reach the scene of the accident.

Streams of velvet blood cascaded into the drains and manholes of the road, half the streets vanished from existence. Jotaro desperately hung onto his grandfather, trying to hold back tears. Unable to see the man before him die, he took off his beloved white jacket, tore it to pieces and tried to stop the bleeding. Part of a leg seemed to be hanging by a single artery as a mechanical hand malfunctioned and sparked across the reddening asphalt. Jotaro was on the verge of literally losing his sanity.

Ever since he lost his comrades to the forces of DIO twelve years ago, he swore that the old man was only allowed to die from old age. When Jotaro first arrived at the scene of the crime, the enraged man proceeded to smash the truck that hit his grandpa into pieces. It felt great after living such a pacifistic life to unleash Star Platinum on a destructive onslaught, but the truck wasn't enough… After ripping off the locked metal door, Jotaro tore the seatbelt off the driver and pulled him by the collar.

"Did you think you were gonna get away with driving into an old man? Did you think I was going to let you get away with just a simple slap on the wrists?" Jotaro glared murderously at the middle-aged truck driver.

There was no way in hell, that this heinous crime was going to just be handled by the police. Slamming the body onto the floor, the marine biologist kicked the offender with everything he had, then he picked up and continued to beat up the driver so much, that he was actually glad that the brat started her insufferable wailing, because he was out for blood.

After coming back to reality, logical thought ran through his head, but taking his grandfather to the hospital seemed extremely risky. It seemed impossible to move the old man without snapping the visible artery. Jotaro noticed that he only had 3% of battery left on his cell phone, and by the time he could reach an actual person at the hospital, Joseph would be as good as dead, so he called Josuke instead.

Fifteen minutes had elapsed since he notified Josuke of the incident, and his patience was running thin. The blood vessels in head were about to burst, the desperation of being useless to his grandfather and the crying of a distraught baby were driving him mad.

"Where the hell are you? If he dies in my arms I'm making sure we're the last of the Joestars. Hear that Josuke? Last of the Joestars damn it." Jotaro screamed into the air in frustration as he was too spiritually exhausted to use 'The World' one last time before the young man got weak in the knees and passed out.

Josuke finally reached his destination, but any other man would have run the other way. The scene before his sapphire eyes were worse than what he had expected.; his nephew was drenched in sweat passed out, his precious city was half missing and his father was plastered against wet bloody asphalt just barely hanging onto a severed leg, as a sparking mechanical hand twirled sporadically across a usually busy city intersection. The teen stood there in fear, unable to move and that's when a menacing voice kept repeating. "The last of the Joestars..." He heard Jotaro mumbling

Fear froze him and fear brought him back to life. He needed to move fast or another important person in his life was gonna die. Jotaro stared at the boy with malicious intent until he started repairing his grandpa. Slowly the bone, ligaments, cartilage and muscle returned to their normal place, the skin was taking longer, but it appeared that the leg was going to be saved. Crazy Diamond finishing repairing the old man, even resetting the glitchy hand, but Joseph wouldn't wake up.

Gulping hard, Josuke felt the desperation of loss again. Joseph wasn't dead, he was just exhausted, there was no way that after he learned the truth that his father was going to die. What use is there in fixing people if you couldn't save their lives? Josuke glared at his elderly father commanding him to wake up.

"What's wrong Josuke? Is the old man dead? Cause if he is…" Jotaro said standing up, cracking his fingers, demonstrating that his beloved uncle was going to die by his hands. Sighing with frustrated tears in his blue eyes Josuke stared at his older nephew in defeat. Analyzing the situation Jotaro understood that the kid could only fix things, but he was useless to restart a heart or impulse anyone who was on the borderline of death.

Summoning Star Platinum again, he took in a deep breath to calm down and held onto the old man's heart for the 2nd time. After multiple attempts of pumping the older heart, Jotaro noticed that even though his grandfather was completely healed, blood refused to pump into the muscle.

"What's going on?" Josuke asked his tormented nephew, that tried multiple times to force-start Joseph's heart.

"Higashikata Josuke… What's your blood type?" Jotaro asked dryly as he picked up the old man and threw him over his shoulder.

Following his nephew to the nearest blood center, he clearly couldn't remember his blood type.

"I can't restart the old man under these conditions, we don't have enough time and the old man is running on empty." Jotaro informed his uncle.

Arriving at the blood center, the receptionist would not allow Josuke to donate any blood.

"Woman, you get this boy strapped down and drain him of all the blood he's got, or I swear that…" Jotaro threatened the receptionist, who would not budge.

Sighing and completely understanding, Josuke grabbed a nearby phone and dialed his house.

"Yo mom, I need you over at the blood center east of the library to sign me for something." Josuke informed his mother and proceeded to hang up the phone without further information.

Jotaro just stood there glaring at the woman, motioning that she at least place the old man on a medical bed. The receptionist nodded as she called for nurses to collect Joseph, assign him to a room and get him prepped for a blood transfusion ASAP, understanding the gravity of the patient's life.

The literal second that the nurses left and informed Jotaro that Mr. Joestar was ready, Tomoko came in running with a stack of papers and a pen in hand. Gasping for air, she ran signed off her son to be sucked dried. On cue, the nurses dragged Josuke into the room as Jotaro followed.

"Only medical staff is allowed from this point on." One of the nurses instructed Jotaro, who growled and marched in, despite their threats of informing the police. Rolling his green eyes, the marine biologist knew fairly well that one way or another law enforcement was going to pay him a visit. Right now though, the only thing that preoccupied his mind was saving his grandfather.

Observing the doctors and nurses acting as a cohesive unit, Jotaro stared carefully as blood traveled from son to father. Warmth and strength returned to the old man, and when the defibrillators proved to be useless, then it was his turn. Once again Jotaro summoned Star Platinum, this time his efforts would not be in vain, he was going to be able to save his grandfather.

After thirty minutes, Joseph Joestar was stabilized and his referral to the Moriah Regional Hospital was eminent.

"I get cookies and an apple juice for giving blood! Now that's a sweet deal." Josuke stated as he sat next to his worried mom.

Anxiously Tomoko rubbed her thighs together, her fingers were interlocked and sweat freely cascaded down her brow. It was apparent what she wanted, but her teenage son refuge to acknowledge her silent pleas.

"Please Josuke let me see him!" The woman shot up annoyed that her underage son had this much power over her.

His silence, arrogance and overprotective tendencies were really starting to piss-off the single mother. She had raised a son all by herself, went through university, a full-time job and been a hostage one time, too many to deal with this. If she wanted to see the love of her life, she wasn't gonna let her snot-faced son get in the way.

"Don't you dare get in my way Josuke." Tomoko threatened the 2nd love of her life as she went through the waiting room doors.


	3. Chapter 3

After much crusading I find myself again with free time. Please forgive me for my large period of hiatus, life had been too difficult for me to write. I still have not acquired the rights to JoJo's Bizare Adventure, its own by **Hirohiko Araki** , but I am still a fan. Please enjoy this big from me update.

* * *

"Err where am I?" A weary Joseph Joestar asked himself.

Sitting up he noticed that he was strapped in an empty hospital room with wires connected to a heart monitor and IV. He paused his thoughts momentarily wondering just how he ended up here. His head felt dizzy, his body ached sorely, but the one thing he mostly noted that his arms felt empty. "Where was his Shizuka?' He thought in quiet desperation. All the traumatic events replayed in his head. The light was red, it was his turn to cross the street, there was a speeding truck and he just stood there in horror, then everything went black.

'Jotaro probably found me and got the doctors to stabilize me.' Joseph thought to himself silently also wondering why his attentive grandson, was such a horrible parental figure if he cared so deeply for him and his mother? Sighing at the trivialities of Jotaro's personality, his thoughts ran back to his misplaced daughter. She was still out there, alone, and possibly distraught as she most likely witnessed his collision with the truck. Trying to get up, his body halted him from any other movements as he was met overbearing pain. Whimpering he scanned the room for his grandson, but Jotaro was nowhere to be found. He felt so old and decrepit, he needed to get up from the accursed bed, he needed to be independent. The thoughts of his helpless daughter crying all alone in the darkening city was driving him crazy.

'I gotta get out of here.' The old man told himself as he saw his only means of escape in the solitary closed hospital window. The anxiety about his daughter's whereabouts, the worry of her last feeding and the darkening clouds were increasing his adrenaline. His blood pressure rose tremendously and the IV in his arm felt like a ball and chain preventing him from getting out of bed. Green eyes dilated in desperation, his breathing was getting short and the hospital room started spinning out of control, but his age was not going to halt his goal of running out of this hospital and finding his daughter!

"Remember your breathing." Joseph told himself as he recalled his training from his mother. Calming down he could feel the hamon resonate with Josuke's blood, rejuvenating him from the inside out. A half hour later, Joseph Joestar felt like a younger man, now he had the strength to get out of bed and search for daughter that called to his worried soul. Taking another energizing breath, he sat up on the bed and forcibly tore out his heart monitor wires and IV. Once he was on his feet, he spotted his clothes, changed and walked over to his only means of escape… the third story hospital window.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Jotaro was using Star Platinum to hear the nurses panicking.

"Room 302's heart monitor just flat lined." A nurse informed the doctor, who was currently with another patient.

"What are you doing telling me this? Go get the defibrillators, check the patient and then get back to me!" The doctor roared at the incompetence of his nursing staff.

Jotaro's blue eyes widen in horror as he heard the doctor yelling. His grandfather just flat-lined… after all his efforts, after everything they went through with DIO he just died? No, he wouldn't let the incompetence of this mediocre hospital be the reason why his grandfather dies before his time. Elbowing his uncle, Josuke woke up from his light sleep against his mother's shoulder.

"What's up?" Josuke asked as he stretched his neck in a circular motion.

"It's Ji ji... The nurses are in a panic, we have to check it out." Nodding in agreement, he got up from his chair, but before he walked through the waiting room doors, he stole a sharp glance at his worried mother. It was quick, but held so much meaning. She was to stay put, not intervene with the affairs of a married man, that if she had forgotten, she took advantage of. This was no reunion of lost lovers and she was to leave without even laying an eye on him.

The security at the hospital were all smoke and mirrors, the nurses were in such a panic searching for the lost medical equipment and double checking all the room heart monitors, that the duo Joestars went unnoticed as they bolted into room 302. Kicking the door down, the two men were shocked senseless as they processed the scene before them. The old man's hospital gown was thrown on the floor, blood was smeared against white hospital linens, Joseph had torn off his IV and monitors wires. Everything was happening so fast, but if felt like time dragged on as they finally noticed the true horror the hospital room held, the man that caused them so much worry had set off the hospital alarms as he pried open the secured third story window.

'He's going to jump!' Both younger Joestars thought as the entire scene finally seemed to speed up.

"I can't live like this. I'm useless. Why did you bring me here? "Joseph said as he was about to jump out.

Guilt was quickly filling Josuke's rapid beating heart. There was no way he had done so much damage, in so little time. He didn't know at the time about his situation, Shizuka's invisibility was no excuse for him to treat him so terribly, and now because of his hostility, his elderly father had become suicidal and it was all his fault. He needed to make everything right. There was no way that he could live with himself, if something happened to the old man. Rushing to the window Josuke held on to his father's torso. Joseph struggled and yelled to be let go.

"Please Mr. Joestar, stop it. I'm sorry." Josuke pleaded desperately to the flailing old man.

"Oh no! You don't need me and I don't want to be cooped up in some hospital. Hamon overdrive!" Joseph yelled jolting Josuke into Jotaro. Josuke's blue eyes were filled with so much grief and pain. His father was hurt so much that he didn't care about taking his life in front of his son and grandson. Running towards the window Josuke mentally prepared himself to see a body plastered on the floor with blood staining the asphalt, but much to his surprise there was none. Joseph seemed to be in the middle of a jailbreak instead of some type of suicide attempt. Just running back to the center of the city.

"Yare Yare daze…" Jotaro said as he lowered his cap in shame.

"We forgot about the crying brat…" The marine biologist remembered as he saw the path his grandfather chose.

Huffing and puffing for air, the nurses came rushing in the room with defibrillators in hands.

"Where's the patient?" The nurses asked in horror as the saw the two men in the disheveled room.

Josuke chuckled as he pointed to the destroyed room window.

Leaving the flabbergasted nurses behind, Josuke was just happy that he wasn't the cause of his father's jumping, laughing at their current situation both Joestars ran out of the hospital room looking for his renegade geezer.

"Josuke, I'll meet you there. I gotta get this paperwork filed and contact the Speedwagon foundation." Jotaro informed as he walked to the front desk. With a slight nod, he understood and waved back hoping to be fruitful in finding the enigma of an old man.

By the time Joseph reached the library, he was shocked when he saw that the whole city center had seem to disappear, the ground was visible and it was eerily quiet. The infant must have cried herself asleep. Sighing the old man whispered her name walking cautiously hoping not to trip or bump into anything. It was getting dark, and the wind was picking up, he was determined to find her before it got too cold. There was no heavy breathing or snoring, so this time it seemed a bit more difficult to find his daughter. Displacing his hamon across the ground he was able to make out buildings, trees and cars, but the invisible baby didn't appear to be there. Louder he yelled out her name hoping to wake her, louder he cried until worry caught up to his mind. Maybe she left... Maybe Kira had gotten to her and brained washed her. Hyperventilating for the worse Joseph sat down by a torn up 18 wheeler.

"Where did you go?" Joseph calmly asked the void as he stood in the middle of his own crime scene. Finding a bench in the middle of the park he took a seat. A few minutes later a small giggling was heard. To his delight she was still there. Where he couldn't tell just yet, but she was alive and well.

"Shizuka come to papa." The old man crawled to the loudening giggling. Relieved that her father was alive and well, her stress levels diminished and the city slowly returned back to it's normal visibility. Everything was in place and before the reporters showed up, he walked away with his baby cradled in his arms back to the hotel.

"Mr. Joestar, Mr. Joestar! Where are you?" Josuke yelled as he entered the now completely visible city. Gulping down the teen wondered if his father ran back home. He did send him home, he told his father to return home to his wife and lo leave him and his mother alone. Yes that's probably exactly where he went… back home with the baby who fully accepted him as a father.

Shortly after Josuke concluded that his father left, Jotaro arrived.

"Where's the old man?" Jotaro asked obviously to the quiet teen.

"I don't know, probably away from me, with his beloved daughter." The teen confessed as he headed home.

"Wait, what? Ji ji won't leave you alone in this town with Kira. He's probably back at the Moriah Grand Hotel." Jotaro exclaimed as he held the boy's wrist in his hand.

Smiling lightly he knew it was true, Joseph wasn't the jerk of a man he always thought he was. His mother never once painted him in a negative light, he wanted a father when he was younger but now he was a young man, and to some degree he was embarrassed about the much older man. Why couldn't anything ever be normal in his life? His father is an old man and his grandfather was murdered, it was laughable how pathetic he felt at the moment. Jotaro sighed as he walked his nephew to his house.

"Until tomorrow uncle." Jotaro told the teen in attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Yup. Sleep well nephew, tell Mr. Joestar that I'm glad he's well." Josuke said quietly as Jotaro waved goodbye and he closed his front door.

Walking through the house he turned off some lights, locked the remaining doors and then he noticed something.

"Where's mom?" He thought to himself worriedly.

* * *

-Morioh Grand Hotel-

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Years have passed since Joseph Joestar used any real amount of his hamon. He had promised his wife Suzie Q after the affair to stop using that ancient technique to keep himself rejuvenated. He was tricked, and under the influence of alcohol, but he always felt like a scumbag for breaking his marriage vows. Sure running off with his grandson and trying to save the world from DIO had been his only reason for ever abandoning her, but that she understood. Now looking into the mirror of his hotel suite, Mr. Joestar remembered very well the man before him. His wrinkles were lessened substantially, his height had returned, he did not return to the physique he had when he first met Jotaro, but it was fairly close.

"She's going to kill me." Joseph told himself as he sighed at his younger reflection.

Looking towards Shizuka's crib he sighed a little more to himself as he felt guilt torment him once more, it would take years of restraint to get back to his older looking self. Years that he would have to apologize to the wife who constantly goes to the gym and under the knife for him, just to be able to stand next to him confidently. Walking closer to her crib, he felt like a jerk to Suzie and a savior to the child, he was so conflicted.

"It's all you fault little one." Joseph chuckled lightly as he picked up the crying infant.

Joseph rocked Shizuka in his arms as he let his mind relive the last couple of hours. He was authentically concerned about his actions. He should have better gauged the amount of hamon he used. He should have tried calming himself a bit more and concentrate on his little one's location; there were so many alternatives that he could have taken, but instead he used enough hamon to cover a 20 mile radius of Moriah.

"All you women are trying to get me killed. Oh yes, you too. When granny Q sees you or not see you, she's going to send me to an asylum for real this time." He informed the invisible and now giggling baby, as she snuggled closer to her adoptive father.

Contemplating on calling his wife, Joseph took a seat upon the bed and agonized the new occurrences in his oddly bizarre life. It would take years to get him back to looking and feeling like a decrepit old man. 'I better fess up or wait until my cougar of a wife dies…' He thought to himself in jest, but when he thought about Josuke for a second, the malignant part of his brain started whispering dark thoughts in his head. He could remarry, and try to amend the relationship with his son, and return honor to his mother. He could provide a warm, loving environment, (once this murder mystery was over of course) to raise his hopefully visible daughter. He cursed his longing for family on his current train of thoughts.

Joseph loved his wife, and his love of children opaque his clear thinking. In a perfect world, he would do as he pleased and just adopt a whole orphanage, but Suzie kept him in check. His wife knew that he was always more of a father than lover, but even then he still would give up the world for his impulsive wife. He married her on a whim, but she understood him inside and out. DIO, hamon and the Joestar curse did not frighten her one bit, and she accepted him more for it. Suzie never considered him weird or a buffoon, like everyone else did. After he returned to the United States, she even helped him through rehab and therapy. He looked at his mechanical hand that was being held by the bundle in his arms, and he thought back to the years of therapy it took to forget his mother as a woman. When he finally came to terms with the mother issues he had, he came running back to established the lost bond he always wanted, but Lisa Lisa ran off with some Hollywood actor never once trying to befriend her only son. Another big blow in his life, another couple of years of therapy. 'No wonder it took us forever to have Holly.' He quietly laugh at all the sacrifice that old lady of his wife had to endure with the likes of him.

Suzie didn't deserve his what ifs, as he thought back to Josuke, Tomoko and Shizuka. He should come clean with his current situation and just call, but the phone mocked him every time he glanced at it. He could just hear her disappointment in his head. It was running late there was always tomorrow he thought to himself, as he returned Shizuka to her crib. Once he heard gentle snoring, Joseph recalled that with the time difference Suzie should be up. It might be dark for him now, but the sun should be dawning at home. He walked towards the telephone on the bedroom dresser, his hand loomed nervously over the receiver as he thought that maybe this wasn't the best time for him to call. It was probably better to face DIO or the Pillar Men once again, than to deal with his inner demons.

The black rotary phone almost smirked at him as he finally clutched onto the receiver. 'Just breathe. You can do this.' Joseph thought to himself as the phone actually started to ring.

"Hello. This is Joseph Joestar. How can I help you?" Joseph answered the phone without thinking.

"Oh Joseph! I'm so glad you're alive!" Replied Suzie on the phone.

"I was so worried when the insurance company called. Are you okay? Did anything happen to Jotaro? On the claim it said there was a truck collision…" Suzie went on and on describing the accident that Speedwagon Foundation omitted which Joestar got injured. He twirled the telephone cord as he heard her older voice soothe his ailing nerves. 'Such a breathe of fresh air..'

"Joseph? Joseph!" Suzie nervously inquired at the silence at the receiving end of her call.

"Yes my love?" He asked as his head was lulled by her loving voice.

"Were you even listening to me? I feel like I was talking all by myself again. Is this the thanks I get for constantly worrying about an old geezer like'"

"- I love you too Q." Joseph interrupted her rant.

The phone line was silent for a moment, as light grumbling and mumbling mentioning something about a jerk was heard and finally a sigh.

"What did you do this time?" Suzie asked sternly, knowing her husband horrendous track record.

She was met with Joseph's nervous laughter, which usually was a bad sign entailing he was trying to smooth things down with a joke or some outrageous story. Sweetly she asked him what was wrong and then all the laughing stopped.

"I used hamon." Joseph admitted.

Silence once again was the dominant exchange between the two in their call, but Joseph could feel all the way over in Japan the fires of wrath that were rapidly replacing his usually loving and docile wife.

"Was it that Tomoko woman?" Suzie asked as she grind her teeth in fury. To this he gave her a simple no, which only angered her more.

"Then why the hell did you break your 10-year-old promise to me?" Suzie asked her now terrified husband.

"Q, listen…" Joseph tried to explain when Shizuka started wailing. The old man walked over to the crib still holding onto the phone.

"There, there sweetie. Papa here. So like I was saying, I have this baby-"

"What? Another one! That better be Jolyne cause Josuke's too young to have a baby." Mrs. Joestar roared at her husband.

"Um no love, she's ours. I um saved her after a series of events, she got attached to me, her parents were killed-"

"Joseph! Are you even listening to yourself right now? You're 79 and still aching for children. Who's going to take care of her? Did you even think of that-"

"Q. I used my Hamon, so I can be with her for a bit longer-" Joseph tried to explain as he fed Shizuka her bottle.

"So then what happens to me? I've already tried my best to age along side you, and kept myself as healthy as possible. Joseph, we were supposed to grow old together. We were supposed to live happily retired, not raise another child." Suzie complained.

"That's not fair! Her parents were murdered! She became a stand user, who's completely invisible. I am the only one who can take care of her. You are not Lisa Lisa! You can't tell me what to do, only Erina had that power over me. Face the facts. I am Shizuka's new father and that's final! I'm registering her as a Joestar." Joseph explained to his wife clearly upset at her lack of empathy for his new daughter, but he was going to put his foot down.

"She disappears quickly Q, I was hit by that truck looking for her. Shizuka is alone and terrified. Jotaro and Josuke couldn't find her, the city quarantined the area that she made invisible! I had no other option, Hermit Purple was useless and my Hamon could locate her easily. So before you tell me, I did this to you, DIO did this to my family!" Joseph tried to reason with her silence, but it was getting him no sympathy.

"Look Suzie, you can help me by signing her birth certificate when I get home, or if you continue to be stubborn I can ask Josuke's mom. Whichever choice, it is up to you." Joseph threatened his wife as he burped his beloved daughter.

"Don't you even dare see that woman in your condition! I wont have my husband stolen from me over some imaginary baby." Suzie jealously said as she thought about Tomoko falling in love with the possibly younger looking Joseph.

Wiping up spittle, he sighed whispering into the phone that she wasn't imaginary. Shizuka is a beautiful child that can laugh, giggle and poop her diapers like a champ. She was vulnerable and abandoned only by the death of her parents. Her invisibility would cause so much turmoil amongst the media, her powers would most likely get her trapped in a scientific facility for life. It tore his heart in half thinking onfthe life that awaited his little one in the event he gave her away.

"Dear, please. I know she's real. I heard her cry. Maybe we can get Jotaro to take adopt her and you can spoil her like a grandfather instead." Suzie once again tried to get her husband back into the realm of logical thinking.

"I love you Q. I know you want the best for us, but Jotaro is a horrible father. Do you know how many times Jolyne calls me asking for her father? Too many! I've tried to force the phone on him, but he runs off. How many summers had he just dropped her home, as he ran off to do research? I haven't taken custody of my great granddaughter because it would only enforce that Jotaro could care less about her, so do not ask me to give him another broken child." Joseph complained earnestly.

"I know dear. I'm glad you are well, bring that child back when this is all over. I'm sorry Joseph." Suzie said with a defeated voice.

After an hour of planning and heated discussion the couple decided that they would take in the child and raise her as a pair of loving grandparents, because honestly who would believe that Mrs. Suzie Q Joestar would be able to birth a child at her age?

"Thank you Q. I love you. Have a great morning its time for me to go to bed." Joseph whispered quietly as he finally heard his daughter snore into a deep sleep.

"Yes dear, come back home soon, and stay away from Josuke's mom. I know she reminds you of madam Lisa." Tears clouded her tired as she said goodbye.

Before he could protest, Suzie hung up, leaving him uncomfortable with himself for thinking that Tomoko was ever even a possibility. Now that Shizuka was fast asleep, changed and fed, he had to get out of his sweaty tight clothes from when he was about half a foot shorter. A nice warm shower would possibly erase some of the stress from the eventful day.

Out of the shower he looked at the mirror, amazed at how good he looked. His muscles were bulbous and tight like they once were when they fought DIO, his hair was now gray instead of white, his vision was so much clearer and his back was no longer hunched. 'I forgot what a stud I used to be.' Joseph chuckled to himself as he wrapped a towel over his lower half.

Just as he was about to brush his teeth, there was a knock on the door. 'It's probably Jotaro, he's gonna have a heart attack when he see's me.' He laughed at the thought of Jotaro gaping mouth and slight blush from him answering him in just a towel.

"Jotaro, foxy grandpa's been waiting for your return-" Joseph gulped suddenly as he opened the door for a stunned Tomoko.

Looking him up and down, Tomoko held onto the doorknob as her life deepened on it. This was not the decrepit old man that Josuke had told her about. He looked just as good as she remembered. His green eyes greeted her at first with a flirty glance, but then shone with horror. Joseph tried to close the door in her face, but she would have none of that. With the struggling of trying to keep the door open both fell on the floor.

Tomoko's hand was on his chest, as he held onto her waist, so she would not fall onto the ground. Her leg brushed against his muscular calf as he heard her breathing come out in light pants. She was still completely enamored with him, just like Suzie and Josuke hinted. Her perfume still smelled of cherry blossoms and her hair still smelled of wild jasmine flowers. The tension hiss body remembered and she leaned in to the lips of her green-eyed Adonis.

"Yare yare daze Ji ji." Jotaro Kujo exclaimed in confused disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for all the reviews, especially my repeat guest; I totally understood what you were trying to convey. I also like to thank the reviewer who pointed out my many grammar errors, it made me go back and fix them. I get inspired and sometimes when I re-read to edit, I add more than edit, so please forgive me for putting up anything mediocre. While we're on the topic of grammar, I am not going to ask pity, but English is one of three languages I know. Sometimes my writing is going to be messed up, and if I caught it great, but unless it was a train-wreck like this chapter was, I will probably count my losses and leave it as is.

So… I also feel like Diamond's Unbreakable did very little justice to the relationship between Joseph and Josuke, heck the boy's surrogate father and grandfather died and it was just brushed under the carpet. I know Josuke is a teenage boy, but still… Caesar died seasons ago, and I still tear up remembering how bad Joseph mourned for him.

Araki Sensei still owns Jo Jo's Bizzare adventure, its just some story elements and I don't agree, so I decided to get my closure in my concept of the truth. Also I am glad about the positive feedback I got on the phone conversation with Q, it took me a while to write.

Also I believe that the Jo Jo's have a bit of an Oedipus complex and that is why I associate the affair with Tomoko as an extension of Joseph's inner turmoil over the lost of his mother. Physically they don't look at all alike, but I'm playing with the similarity of dark hair and light eyes. Josuke is also very in love with his mother, to the point where he seems to be an authoritarian son. So after all my character analysis, lets get on with the drama!

* * *

-Morioh Grand Hotel-

Anxiously Joseph tried to calm his raging heart by controlling his breathing. 'In and out Joseph, try to block out the feeling of her warm skin, forget that you are almost naked, but above all else: STAY LOYAL TO SUZIE!' Joseph kept yelling at himself as he felt warm fingers dance against his cold and moist exposed skin. The rough hallway carpet was chaffing against his bare back and the urge to wiggle off of the petite woman was growing, but the instant he moved in any direction, the small knot of his short towel would become undone. Gulping down Joseph closed his green eyes in concentration, he had to get her off of him. She was causing old feelings to stir and there was only so much a man could take, he was loyal, but no way was he a saint.

While Joseph thought of ways to catapult Tomoko off of him, she was lost in her own little world. It was difficult for her to understand how this man remained so gorgeous after so many years, she was also upset that her son had lied about his father's physical state; none on this planet would describe the hunk-of-a-man below her as a decrepit old man. His green eyes were still as vibrant as the day she met him, his body still felt so solid under her, but as her mind continued to process that she was actually on top of her one and only love, her mental functions started shutting down. Her breathing came out in pants, her face felt so hot and the army of butterflies in her stomach made her giddy with joy.

When Tomoko saw those green eyes retreat, she knew her body was affecting him, their location in the middle of the hallway was of no importance to her, she needed to moist her dry lips and her own saliva only made them drier. Tomoko knew it was bad to take advantage of him again, but his skin against hers felt so right, his breathing was controlled and nervous, which only excited her more. She looked at the growing blush on his face, his lips looked so kissable as he exhaled, it was too much temptation for her and she needed to act soon before she would lose her chance. Moving her hands towards the side of his chest, she pressed her bosom against him, causing him to jolt a bit. With the sudden motion, Tomoko went in for the kill and pressed her lips to his. Tomoko felt her lips become a desert aching for the reviving hydration that only Joseph's lips could provide. Once he realized what she was doing, his eyes opened in shock. Panic laughter replaced his logic as he accused his eyes of fabricating things again, because there was no way he believed that he was in the middle of a heated kiss with another woman.

As time dragged on slowly, Joseph's mind went into overdrive, his thoughts were scattered and his body was betraying him as he held Tomoko a little closer to him, it would have continued further, but the voice of Jotaro became his saving grace.

"Yare yare daze, Ji ji." The young man stood there in utter shock.

Hours ago he was clinging to the old, fragile man like he were to die at any moment. He recalled how white his hair was, how lose his muscles felt through his clothes and now he felt like he was back in time. It made no sense, because both Avdol and Kakyoin were still dead, but now his muscular and younger looking grandfather was before him. The scene before him made no sense, his beloved loyal grandfather Joseph Joestar, a man among men, who was grazing 80 was currently laying on the floor being forced down by his great-aunt in attempts of having an extramarital affair. Many things in his life have always been pretty bizarre, but now Jotaro Kujo just felt like he was drowning in an alternate universe.

Joseph green eyes desperately looked for aid in his towering grandson. Tomoko was always a crazy stalker and their little make-out session had his towel dangerously close to being removed; he had to protect his chastity from this she-witch. Taking the hint, Jotaro decided to drag this out a bit longer, just standing there and chuckling at the outrageous scene before him. After a few more moments of discomfort Jotaro grabbed the now kicking and screaming Tomoko by the arms and pulled her off his somewhat traumatized grandfather.

"It's not what it looks son, I was thought she was you." Joseph told his grandson with a struggling woman in his clutches, aching to be let go and attach herself back with the man of her dreams.

"So you thought you were making out with me?" Jotaro asked as he raised a playful eyebrow at the old man.

"No son, you got it all wrong. I thought you were at the door, so I wanted to surprise you after my goofed-up with my Hamon." Joseph nervously exclaimed from the floor.

"Well now that we have that all cleared up Ji ji. I would suggest if you don't want to get raped, that maybe you should grab some of my clothes and get dressed." Jotaro said in jest with undertones of seriousness, as he saw his grandfather stand up and securely tighten the knot on his towel.

Nodding slowly and cautiously, he crept into the room and gathered his undergarments, paired with some of Jotaro's clothes. Entering the bathroom, Joseph made sure that the door was locked and secured before slumping down and having a small panic attack. The first thing Suzie told him to avoid, was the first thing he did. How was he suppose to know that Tomoko would be at his hotel room door at this hour of the night? How did she even know where he was? All he wanted was to be a bit mischievous and make his emotionless grandson blush. Not checking who was at the door was his downfall and assumptions have always led him to trouble, so how as this any different?

"I'm a grown man, I should have at least checked to see if it was Jotaro." Joseph whispered to himself as he trembled, thinking about how he once again betrayed his faithful wife. He felt like scum, his body made him feel like a repeat adulterer, but Tomoko just had to feel so right. Grabbing a fistful of his silver hair, Joseph sighed a little as he came to the conclusion that he was a fool.

Seeing as his grandfather was taking some time getting dressed, Jotaro placed his great-aunt on a chair and sighed. She refused to make eye contact, she knew she was in trouble, the snitch was most likely going to tell Josuke about her recent mauling of a 'decrepit, old man' she laughed bitterly to herself. He was still gorgeously muscular, and she knew he was still affected by her charm.

"Stop smirking you stinking rapist." Jotaro said angrily at her. He knew, it was obvious, she was pursuing the old man as some type of conquest.

"Grand-nephew, is that any way to talk to your aunt?" She laughed quietly as he shot her an irritated glance.

"Don't you dare, you home-wrecker, Josuke was right to keep him from you." Jotaro said as he slammed his hands against the armrests of her chair.

Staring at her closely, he gulped down. 'Suzie-ba ba was right. She resembles great grandma so much.' Jotaro thought, as he almost wanted to rip her from the chair and imprison her in her home until this Kira murder mystery was over. The thought of rushing out of the hotel room played through his head a million times, before he finally grasped her wrist tightly. He pulled her out of her chair as she dug her heels in the shaggy carpet and pulling back, Jotaro mumbled furiously under his breath as she struggled against his strong hold.

"Jotaro that won't be necessary." Joseph told his anxious grandson as he finished adjusting his leather gloves.

Walking towards the duo, he unclenched Jotaro's hand from further bruising Tomoko's fragile wrist. Joseph took in one deep breath and escorted her back to the chair she previously sat in as he took his own seat upon one of the beds.

"Tomoko-san, remember my Japanese is not the best, so I will try and explain." Joseph said, trying his best to remember his more conversational Japanese, while trying to distance himself as an acquaintance.

Blue eyes shone in understanding as she tried to recall the common mistakes, and accents she remembered the more fluent Americans had. It was hard to pay any attention to any of the words he said, because after seeing him in a towel all her light eyes could do was undress him. His voice was husky to her ears, his fluttering of syllables made her heart beat. It was obvious to the two men, that she was absolutely not paying any attention as she was lost to her own thoughts.

After a moment of silence, she felt uncomfortable as the two men just glared at her, she didn't recall any of the conversation after Joseph called her Tomoko-san. All the petite woman could recall was how kissable those foreign lips appeared under the dim lighting. Her throat was dry and before, she could ask for water, Jotaro had an unopened bottle of water waiting for her. She closed her exposed legs, rubbing them together for warmth as she nervously twisted the cap off the bottle. The liquid felt amazing going down her throat, her eyes fluttered to Joseph as she drank the whole bottle in one gulp. A cough escaped her lips, and then a series of coughs followed, it felt like she was choking. It was too much, too fast and she wasn't thinking about the water. She was still very much in love with the father of her child.

The more reasonable part of her mind was scolding her. Tomoko was supposed to be in mourning, her father had just died and instead of wearing black, or actively being shut out from the word for 45 days, she was out and about living like nothing ever occurred. Earlier today before Jotaro called, she was painting her nails, she was planning to have a wild weekend partying with her friends, then it sank in… her father should be shaking in his grave at her disrespect.

'I'm so sorry dad.' Tomoko thought quietly as the only thought about death she had all day was if Joseph's wife was still alive. Concerned about her, Joseph stood up and tapped her on the back as she was still slightly coughing.

"Thank you Joseph." Tomoko said in appreciation.

"That's Mr. Joestar to you, Ms. Higashikata." Jotaro enunciated perfectly in his native tongue.

Nodding she was about to object, since they were all family, but then the phone rang.

Hearing the phone still ringing, Joseph felt as if his heart had fallen out of his body in the panic thought that Suzie was once again calling. 'Oh, no!' Was all that Joseph could think as his mechanical hand motioned for Jotaro to pick up the phone; he was brave against the dead, but against his wife he was utterly chicken.

"Kujo, here. Speak now. I was just about to get to bed." Jotaro said looking to his watch, trying to justify that this was no time for anyone to be calling him at this time.

"Shut it nephew." Josuke said on the other side of the receiver.

Giving Joseph a quick glance, he shook his head signally that it was not his wife and Jotaro could see the color and life return back to his foot-in-one-grave grandfather.

"What's up uncle?" He knowingly asked as he turned towards a worried Tomoko.

Cocking his head to the right to support the receiver, he heard as the teen was having a meltdown thinking that his 'poor, defenseless, vulnerable and delicate' mother was out this late at night. He explained to Jotaro how he was going to check on her, to see if she was behaving, but that's when he notice she was gone, and then the only thing that ran through his mind was that Kira was out to get her.

Sweat trickled down the neck of the single-mother as she saw her great-nephew talking to her son in whispers. He was throwing her under the bus and she knew it, all she heard him say were yes or no. He was playing 20 questions with her son and it was driving her crazy. Joseph on the other hand knew why his grandson was whispering, if it was Josuke, he was probably coming to the conclusion that his mother was out on the dangerous streets of Morioh with a killer on the loose. Against his better judgment, he placed a reassuring hand on her knee. The gesture told her to calm down, Jotaro was not going to snitch on her and he honestly knew that.

Calming down a little, Tomoko regained a bit of bravery and reached to grabbed Joseph's gloved hand. Looking at this woman who had turned his life upside-down and inside-out, he gulped as he felt her caress his hand. She loved him, but he was married, he was taken and at a moment like this he didn't remember how much he loved Suzie, especially now that he felt unsure of everything he believed in.

"Woman get up. Your alibi is I found you heart-broken in the park, I told you it wasn't safe to be alone at night, you were being difficult, we fought and then I dragged you home. Now if you would remove your hands off of my grandfather, I will return you to your worried-stricken son." Jotaro informed the woman pretty viciously, as he saw the vixen caressing his grandfather hand.

"Can I just stay here the night? I can tell Josuke I stayed at a friend's-" She stuttered as both men yelled a strong 'no' at her. Flinching at their harsh rejection, her head sank down in defeat.

Getting up she fixed her dressed and bowed at Joseph, then bravely she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Joseph eyes bulged at her daring act, then he placed his hand on his cheek as his heart started to flutter. Her little kiss became the catalyst he needed to object at exposing the woman to the night air.

Jotaro stood between them and pulled Tomoko away from the old man. 'What was his grandfather thinking?' The younger Joestar thought as he quietly dragged this home-wrecker to the door. Joseph was about to protest, to convince his grandson to let her stay, but before he could get a word out, Jotaro gave his grandfather a very rare, intimidating glance. Swallowing the volatile air, Joseph recognized that accusatory glare well; any error on his behalf would guarantee that Jotaro would run to his grandmother and sell him out for every dime he owned.

"Just don't hurt her son, you tend to have a hard grasp." He told him as he pointed to the darkening area on her pale skin. Nodding in agreement, he escorted Tomoko out of the hotel room and hopefully back to Josuke's.

Holding his cheek, Joseph Joestar felt like a criminal. It had been so long since he had a woman look at him like Tomoko did. Her dark hair, light eyes reminded him so much of the woman who abandoned him. Taking a huge breath he let himself fall upon his bed almost frustrated, he had let that younger woman touch him so thoroughly and kiss him repeatedly. Joseph felt so dirty, maybe another shower would clean her scent off of him, erase the seconds that he cheated once more on the love of his life. Teary green eyes stained the pillow he held so desperately as darkness bled into his field of vision as he finally fell asleep.

On the way to Josuke's house, Tomoko remained silent as Jotaro pulled her across town to get her home. She was angry, frustrated and terrified all at the same time. Josuke would have lynched her if he found out where she had been all night. She was certain he wouldn't be too happy if her son found out that she continued her ease-dropping when she overheard that Jotaro and Joseph were staying at the Morioh Grand Hotel. After learning their location, she was certain he would scold her harshly if he ever heard how showing a little bit of cleavage got her the private information of their room number from the male receptionist. Too bad that Josuke forgets that whatever Tomoko Higashikata wants, she gets, unless apparently Jotaro Kujo gets involved.

Growling lightly she hated how he had violently tore her of Joseph, how he hurt her wrist in attempts to get her out of that hotel and how he smirked devilishly at the idea of revealing to Josuke her forbidden whereabouts alongside Joseph. Frustrated tears fell as they approach the lit house, her son was a jealous young man with a resolve way beyond his years. If her son got word of how she was trying to take advantage of the old man, she would not hear the end of it.

"Josuke, answer the door." Jotaro muttered to himself as he rang the door insistently.

It was 1 AM and somebody was going to pay if he wasn't in bed within the hour. All the Star Platinum stand-user wanted was to deposit the cheating vixen, get out of here and finally get to bed. The desire to kick the door down was growing strong, as he continued to ring the doorbell.

"I hear ya nephew calm down. Can't people go to the bathroom these days?" Josuke replied as he opened the door trying to pull up his pants.

"Yare yare. Here's your mother, I found her in the park love-stricken and sadden by the fact she couldn't see Ji Ji. Isn't that right great-aunt?" Jotaro glared at the distraught woman, who only nodded as Jotaro threw her at her son.

Leaving this raunchy talk show environment, Jotaro waved as he left. It was time to head back, get some sleep and then talk to his 'foxy grandpa' about what happened.

"So where were you really? And don't tell me it was at the park." Josuke questioned his mother as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Don't talk to me like that, young man. I'm your mother not your daughter." She declared, to the son who analyzed her methodically. Laughing lightly, he knew well that she was nowhere near the park, she was near Jotaro, and most likely trying to meet up with Mr. Joestar.

When his nephew was at the door, he looked agitated beyond reason, his mother had struggled against the tall, muscular man as he had light scratches on his arms, his clothes were disheveled and his mother looked guilty. The icing on this cake of lies was the fact that Jotaro found his lost mother so relatively quick. 'The lying never stops, I'm not some stupid kid, but she's stubborn like a mule.' The young man thought as he analyzed his mother's nervous demeanor.

Questioning her in this state was useless, her mouth was tighter than a high security prison, her body language was reserved and defensive, so instead he sighed, stole a quick glare and locked the front door.

"We will talk about your night's escapade in the morning. Since grandpa is dead, I am the man of the house, and until the police lock up that serial killer on the loose, you are to report your location to me at all times. Do I make myself clear, mother?" He asked a very angry Tomoko, who looked at the door and back at her son. She was about to retort and exert her power as a parent, when he held in a worried-filled hug. Josuke was angry, but relieved, he was gone all afternoon and he had sent her home hours ago, so when she wasn't home he was devastated that he would lose her as he had just lost his grandfather.

Silently they broke their embrace as they started heading towards their rooms. Josuke informed her that it was time for bed, but in the morning his curiosity would be answered. Gulping slightly she nodded to her son, as she closed and locked her bedroom door. When he gets vicious like that, she feared he would slap her, hit her or most terrifyingly correct her like a child.

Closing her bedroom door, she looked at her bed in a daze. She had been so elated to be held once again by her beloved Joseph. He was as dreamy as she remembered, he was everything she expected him to be and more, 79 and still a stud by most standards. Touching her lips she walked to her bed and closed her eyes, then falling onto the bed she hugged herself in the areas Joseph had held her.

-Lobby of the Grand Morioh Hotel-

Arriving back at the hotel, Jotaro Kujo waited impatiently for the return of the male receptionist. It was getting too close to 2AM for civility to run through his mind. He finally saw his soon-to-be victim return from the restroom. Jotaro had to make sure that every possible intervention was taken when dealing with Ms. Higashikata.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jotaro grabbed the 5'10 man by the collar of his yellow uniform and shook him violently. The man just returned from the bathroom, but if he could biologically pee his pants he would. Blue eyes seemed to gleam with hatred and no patience for the rules of society. The Japanese man struggled to get his arms up and pull Jotaro's tight hands from strangling him.

"Mr. Kujo, I would appreciate if you would refrain from applying violence." The receptionist said with all the bravery he could muster. It didn't make sense why the marine biologist was taking such a violent attitude towards him, just a few hours ago they exchanged a very civil goodnight, and now Jotaro was out for his blood and he couldn't even fathom why everything took a turn for the worse.

"Look Mr. Saito, I am paying good money to stay here and I would appreciate that you and your staff refrain from providing unauthorized individuals our room number, but since that was already breached, I must demand that in the morning you relocate us into a different room. I am extremely unsatisfied with the breach of privacy, but from now, under no circumstances is this woman, Tomoko Higshikata, allowed anywhere near my grandfather or myself. No giving her keys either, or I will sue this hotel so bad, that your great-grandchildren will be paying your attorney fees." Jotaro roared at the trembling hotel receptionist as he handed a picture of Josuke's mother. Bowing for forgiveness the man agreed to all of Jotaro's demand and sent him off with a bottle of scotch on the house as an apology.

Holding onto the bottle, Jotaro placed a tired hand to his face as he yawned from exhaustion. Finally reaching his room, he took out his soon-to-be replaced card key. The lights were apparently still on, so when he entered the room, he was expecting to see his grandfather awake, but instead he saw a broken man who had cried himself to sleep. The air conditioning was a bit high and he was uncovered, he looked so vulnerable and defenseless. Placing the bottle of scotch on the dresser, he took the heavy comforter from his bed and place it over the old man.

"Papa!" Shizuka screeched from her crib.

Walking towards the crib he held his hands out, Jotaro had taught her to get into his hands so he could lift her. It was still so awkward for him to be holding a child, but it was even worse to hold a child he could barely see. Her pajamas were the only indication that he had to know he held her correctly. He found a bottle with milk and held it in front of her, she didn't latch to it, so he concluded that she wasn't hungry. Picking her up, he smelled the air, felt the padded bottom and realized she didn't need changing, so why the hell was she pestering him?

"Papa…papa!" Shizuka started crying, Jotaro could almost swear that he could see her point to the sleeping man. Nodding to the air where her head should be, he understood, she wanted to sleep with his grandfather.

Walking lightly he approached the bed as he lifted the sheets and place the invisible baby close the sleeping old man. Reflexively Joseph brought a loving arm around the giggling child close to his chest. Moments later, after a bit of comfortable adjustments both parent and child fell into a deep sleep with light snoring. Smiling at the tender moment, Jotaro felt his heart ache a bit.

"Joylene, until DIO and all his traces are gone, we can never be father and daughter normally." Jotaro said quietly into the room as he fell onto the cold lonely bed and passed out on contact.

Tear-filled emerald eyes opened as his grandson passed out on his own bed. Guilt consumed Joseph as he thought about what Jotaro had said about DIO. His Shizuka wasn't safe either. The Joestar men had to take up the reigns of this curse, or the women in their family would be terrorized and eliminated. Stretching his arms, Joseph decided to get up from bed as he placed Shizuka next to Jotaro.

"Shh.. I'll go get the sheets, we can all sleep together." Joseph placed his index finger next to his lips staring to where her tiny face should be. Giggling lightly she positioned herself next to her nephew and waited as the brown comforter draped over their bodies on the queen-sized bed.

"Even is I gotta live till 200, I'll protect you all." Joseph Joestar swore before he finally went to sleep.


End file.
